NicoMaki Play SIF!
by BiderSweet
Summary: Nico and Maki play School Idol Festival together on a lazy weekend at Maki's house and then some things happen. (Yup, I totally nailed this summary!)


Ah, Sunday...Such a nice day to laze around. That's exactly what Nico and Maki were doing on this fine day; relaxing in the Nishikino mansion on a couch in the living room. Maki was composing some music on a piece of paper and Nico was playing "School Idol Festival", a mobile rhythm game featuring the idol group she was a part of. Of course it was her favorite game since she was actually in it. Maki played it too (as did all of the other members) but Nico played it the most frequently. Hanayo gave Nico a run for her money in the amount time logged in though.

"Argh, not again!" Nico slam-dunked her cell phone into the adjacent cushion on the couch that she was lounging on. The phone ricocheted off of that cushion and headed towards Maki's face.

The papers flew out of Maki's hands as she shielded herself from the "phoney projectile". "Hey, watch it! What's your problem Nico-chan!? You should treat your electronics with more care. Actually, you should apply that to the rest of your life." The papers returned into Maki possession once again after being gathered from their landing places.

"Grr...I only got one SR when I did the 50 love gems for 11 cards thing that gives you a guaranteed SR or above. That's like being paid minimum wage. Worst of all, it's the 'cool' attributed ghost Nozomi card where she's doing the 'washi washi'. It kinda brings back bad memories." Nico shuddered while she reminisced on the time where Nozomi traumatized Rin, Honoka, and herself for not studying properly.

"You should be glad to get that one. It was an event card. You can idolize it."

"Yeah, but I didn't get one during the event and it was your fault too."

"Everything is always my fault to you, isn't it?"

"No, but that time it was actually your fault. There were only a few minutes left in the event and I was so close to getting the card. I was really busy during that time so I was cutting it close. I spent 180 of those tag thingies to do the song on hard to get 4x the amount of points for the last time and then you have the nerve to call me right as I'm about to finish the song. I ended up failing while trying decline your call. In the end, the only thing you called me for was to tell me that you were lonely!"

"Well sorry for missing you sometimes..." Maki looked sort of down now and it made Nico feel guilty.

"Maki-chan, don't worry about it so much. I'm not that mad."

"The couch doesn't think so...", commented Maki while shifting her eyes away.

"Not funny Maki-chan.", said Nico, straight faced. "Anyway, the only cards I truly care about are the ones of you and the ones of me. I like the ones of me the most because I look so cute in them! I also love the Valentines Day themed ones with us holding hands. Then when they get idolized we sit on a swing together! Oh, and don't forget the pajama themed ones with the pillows! Your skill in that one is called, 'Kiss of Awaking' and mine is, 'No Eating Me'. I'm sure they are talking about us."

Maki set her papers down on the tea table in front of her, crossed her legs, and responded, "That game is so perverted. It's like a trashy, lesbian dating simulator. Have you even read those side stories? I also don't think those skills are referring to our relationship. They are probably intended for the sole purpose of inducing fantasies for the players."

"You bash the game yet you still play it once in a while. How do you explain that?"

"I only play it for the the rhythm aspect. It helps me keep a better tempo and memorize lyrics."

"Riiiight..."

"I'm telling the truth!" Maki was telling the truth, but just partially. She grew ecstatic inside whenever she obtained a Nico card.

"Hey, Maki-chan?"

"What?"

"How did you get so many URs?"

"I collect a lot of love gems so I can do plenty of drawings. Luck can be factored in too I guess, although, luck is only superstition."

"Where did all those love gems come from? You barely even play... Do you spend real money for them or something?"

"I would never make a transaction on something so obsolete and intangible. The only reason I have so many is because I'm good at the game so I get full combos on the first try for expert songs and I boot up the game everyday, even if I don't play, to receive the daily bonus. Add in birthdays, those blue tickets you get for honor student scoutings, and completing stories and there you have it. I sometimes participate in events as well but I find them particularly boring unless it's a medley festival."

"I don't believe you! All that money you have...You must spend at least a little bit, right?"

"Nope, I haven't spent a dime.", said Maki, smugly.

"Oh really? If you think you're so good then try to get a full combo on Soldier Game on extreme expert mode.", challenged Nico. "You can't use any members that can turn good and bad notes into perfect notes either." She started up the game and handed her phone to Maki who politely refused to take it.

"I don't feel like playing right now Nico-chan."

"That's not the reason. You're just afraid that you can't do it."

"Sure I can! You know what, just because you underestimated me, I'm going to prove you wrong. Give me the phone!"

"Tehehe, she fell into my trap. I'm gonna get a free love gem!", snickered Nico to herself.

Actually, Maki didn't fall into Nico's trap whatsoever. She set up her own. When the song began Maki didn't touch the screen at all. She just hovered her thumbs above it and moved them to make it look like she was playing. In a matter of seconds the stamina bar emptied and some text on the screen popped up saying, "Live Show Failed".

"Here you go.", said Maki nonchalantly as she set the phone onto its owner's lap. Nico was pale and unresponsive. How could someone so casually waste 25 LP like that?

They both sat there on the couch, speechless. Then Maki bonked her head onto Nico's shoulder and fell asleep.

Maki's mom checked up on them and thought they were both sleeping. (Nico looked like she was sleeping but she was really just passed out from the grave crime that Maki committed.)

"Aw, they get along so well!"

If she only knew...

* * *

Eventually Nico cried herself to sleep (maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration) and woke up about a half hour later with Maki's head still resting on her shoulder.

"That was an awful dream...", mumbled Nico as she rubbed her eyes. She looked to the side and noticed that Maki was still out of it. She poked her cheek.

"Oi, Maki-chan! Wake up! You need to take responsibility for my nightmare!"

"Mmng...You're too loud Nico-chan." Maki collapsed onto Nico's legs and drooled on her skirt.

"Yuck! Come on, wake up!"

She rattled Maki up a bit but nothing happened.

"Geez, I'm gonna have to use your own skill against you. Alright, here's your 'kiss of awakening'."

Nico pulled a princely move on her "Snow White" but it wasn't very effective.

"Even when you're not awake you are still incredibly stubborn. Looks like I'm gonna have to get more aggressive."

"No eating me!"

"Oh, good morning Maki-chan!"

"Don't wake someone up like that!"

"Why, did you have an 'exciting' dream?"

"N-no!"

"Well, you gave me a bad one."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a dream where you wasted a bunch of LP on my School Idol Festival account. You failed a live show on purpose."

"Yeah, that wasn't a dream Nico-chan. I actually did that."

"Huh!? Why would you admit that!?" Nico checked the game out and sure enough, the blue LP gauge had a chip in it.

"Because I'm honest."

"Wow...You still need to prove to me that you can full combo Soldier Game on extreme expert mode though."

"I don't need to prove anything to you but I'll do it anyway just because I can."

"Sounds good. Use your own phone this time."

"Fine I will. Watch this."

In an instant, Maki's fingers became a blur. They were dancing across the screen and the word, "Perfect" was constantly shown. As the song played on Nico's jealousy could be heard with it and at the end it got out of hand, literally. Nico snatched Maki's phone right out of her grasp before she could hit the final notes. The Live Show was a success but the combo was broken and so was the phone's screen. It had a crack in it because Nico grabbed it so hard.

"What the hell are you doing!?", screamed Maki.

"Payback...?"

"You'll be 'paying back' alright. You'll be paying to fix my phone!"

"I don't have any money."

"Then I'll just ban you from playing SIF for about a week as punishment."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. I personally know the developers of the game I'll have them suspend your account."

"That's just cruel and unusual Maki-chan! Please don't! There's an event coming up!", pleaded Nico.

"I don't care."

"But the reward is an SR of me!"

"Then I'll look forward to getting it myself and showing it off to you."

"You're horrible!"

* * *

**[A few days later, in the club room]**

"Hello Nico-chan, did you get the event SR yet?", asked Hanayo.

*sniffle*

"... I'll take that as a no."

* * *

**Afterword**

Part of this fic was based off of a true story. (Unfortunately, the kiss of awakening was made up...I do have those two pillow cards though so that makes up for it I guess.) The part where Nico didn't get the event Nozomi card because of a phone call happened to me in real life. (It wasn't Maki who called me. It was my mom.) I really wanted that card too. Oh well, I got a really cute UR Maki (Melody of Promise) on only my second honor student scouting so I can't complain too much. Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. For some reason I've been having writer's block lately so things are coming along kind of slowly. Alright, see you around. Don't get too addicted to SIF!


End file.
